Ambushed
by LexieCasey
Summary: Wolfram walked into the garden, his ears twitched as he heard a sound. The package he was carrying dropped as he whipped around towards the figure and felt the dart hit his head. He fell backwards and closed his eyes. "Is he dead?" A girls voice asked.


**I have been plagued with ideas these last few weeks and finally have more time to write them all down. This one I think you will all like because it involved the cutest little family of all time. Read and Review!**

**Just recently updated this one, my biggest complaint was that there was too much dialogue. I think this will help it out. Let me know what you think!**

Ambushed

"Hey mom!" Yuuri called downstairs. His mother's head popped out from behind the staircase smiling sweetly.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"Do you know where I put that trunk of old toys?" The black haired boy asked seriously. His black hair looked as though he had just rolled out of bed and was obviously in a hurry. She smiled brightly and put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Isn't it in the attic? What are you looking for?" She asked curiously. Yuuri had obviously woken up with an idea and decided that it had to be accomplished quickly. The double black smiled a bit evilly.

"The guns, and swords." Yuuri said mischievously. Jennifer raised her eyebrows. The last time he had played with those toys was about three years ago. She nearly flinched at the thought. Her now long gone vases and lamps a distant memory from the last world war hosted in her living room.

"Planning an epic battle again?" She asked cautiously. He nodded in return as he pulled the cord that opened up the attic door and released the ladder.

"Fine, just make sure you bring back pictures. I wonder how they will react?" She said in her normal excited way, just glad that this year the battle would not be in her living room.

"I'll do that." Yuuri smiled, then ran up the stairs. After looking around the attic for a few minutes, and choking on the years of dust being stirred by his rummaging, Yuuri found what he was looking for and raced down the stairs to say goodbye to his mother before returning to his castle in Shin Makoku.

* * *

"Did you have a nice visit with your family?" Conrad asked as he handed Yuuri a towel, and the young king stepped out of the fountain.

"Yes. Thanks." He said as he began to dry himself off. When Conrad noticed the large plastic box in the fountain he looked to Yuuri curiously.

"What is that?" He inquired. Yuuri smiled in a dark sort of way before answering. Conrad eyed him warily, but decided that whatever Yuuri had in the box could not be too dangerous.

"I think I thought of something fun to do with Greta and Wolfram tonight. Where is Greta by the way?" The elder man smiled when this new bit was revealed. Yuuri had been bringing home things from Earth to show Greta with more frequency since all of the fighting had recently ceased throughout the kingdom. Conrad smiled and revealed the girls location. Yuuri rushed off to find her bringing the large box with him.

Greta was in the library sitting on Wolfram's lap as he read Sleeping Beauty to her when Yuuri barged in. Both looked surprised at his sudden appearance. Greta scrambled out of Wolframs lap.

"Daddy!" Greta squealed and rushed over to tackle him. Yuuri laughed and hugged the small girl. Wolfram smiled to himself and stood up slowly, brushing his uniform off before approaching them. The blond was always ecstatic when Yuuri returned, but held back on his own tackling when Greta was around. Whether it was to seem more proper around her, or just because he was embarrassed, Yuuri never knew. The young king had given up trying to figure out Wolfram's oddities long ago and just tried to accept them.

"Welcome home Yuuri." Wolfram said kneeling down beside the two with that faint, almost-smile that Yuuri somehow liked on him. Yuuri nodded his thanks and looked up at Wolfram, deciding to put his plan for the evening into action.

"Hey Wolf, could you leave for a while…" Yuuri began to ask. Wolfram blinked and instantly became infuriated. He stood abruptly, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and interrupted him.

"You just got here! I have not seen you in a week and this is how you treat me? You can not do this to me! I am your fiancé!" Yuuri had seen this one coming, so he just rolled his eyes. Wolfram was so easily offended and quick to jump to the most absurd conclusions. Even now the king knew that his fiancé was going through some huge inner turmoil because he thought that Yuuri was trying to get rid of him. This was not the case of course, but Yuuri decided it best to just let him release his steam before explaining his statement.

The blond ranted a bit more and Yuuri listened quietly, nodding occasionally as he was being reprimanded without cause until the blond stood there fuming without anything else to say. His blue uniform was slightly disheveled from his pacing, his cheeks pink with the lingering trace of anger that was slowly dissipating. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Are you done?" Yuuri asked with a small hint of sarcasm. Greta giggled. Wolfram started to say something, but thought better of it. He straightened up and nodded, running a finger through his hair to straighten it out.

"Ok, as I was saying. Wolfram, could you leave for a while so that me and Greta can come up with a surprise for you? I have an idea about what we can do this afternoon. Just meet us in the gardens for a picnic dinner ok?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram blinked a few times. He was ashamed he had thrown a fit again without cause. This had been happening more frequently as of late, and he should have known better than to jump to conclusions about this. Yuuri had been trying to get along with him, and he was happy for it, but Wolfram's temper seemed to cease for nothing.

"Oh…Of course. Shall I ask the maids to prepare a meal then?" The blond asked dejectedly. His eyes strayed from Yuuri's and seemed to find the wall behind him fascinating. Yuuri laughed a bit. He knew that Wolfram felt bad about reacting so rash, so he decided to lighten the mood. The double black wanted the blond in a good mood for later that evening.

"Sure." The king replied happily. Wolfram nodded, smiled slightly, and left the room in search of the maids. Yuuri smiled and grinned excitedly at Greta who was still in his lap, used to her parents' almost-arguments.

"Ok, so here is what we are going to do…"

* * *

The strategy was perfect. Yuuri and his one man…girl…army awaited the enemy behind a set of bushes. The dark of night was closing in. The sound of the leaves rustling in the trees was the only noise in the nearly ominous gardens. Greta giggled loudly interrupting the atmosphere and Yuuri shushed her.

"Greta. Hush, he will hear you!" Yuuri whined a bit as he gripped the gun in his hands and aimed it towards the gate entrance. The little girl nodded and crept back under the bushes on the other side of the gate. It was quiet again, the footsteps of Wolfram added only a light clicking to the already creepy sounds of the night.

"The enemy approaches Greta, get ready. We need to capture the package in his possession." Yuuri said in what he thought was a good drill sergeant's whispering tone. Greta nodded professionally and took aim with her smaller yellow gun. Teaching the girl how to use this weapon had been surprisingly easy. The girl had squealed with delight when she found out it was yellow and thanked him repeatedly before she even knew what it was.

Her aim was also nearly perfect, she shot each of the practice targets right in between the eyes from the get-go. Yuuri had to explain later to all of the panicking guards that they were in no danger, and that the orange darts sticking to their helmets would cause them no harm.

Poor unsuspecting Wolfram walked into the gardens holding the picnic basket in one hand and saw the place deserted. Be blinked in confusion, looked around slowly, and then huffed in irritation.

"Is this some trick? Where are you Yuuri? Greta?" The blond put the basket down and took a step forwards. A giggle to his left made him tense, but he recognized the voice. His eyes scanned the area quickly. A tuft of pink fabric stuck out behind a bush only a few feet away from him. His face went from serious to mock fear quickly as he realized this was a game and he began to back up towards the gate.

"Okay, whoever you are…come out before I-"

*CLICK*

A small orange foam dart with a blue suction cup stuck to Wolframs arm. He jumped backwards in panic and pulled it off.

"What the hell is this thing?" He asked loudly, squishing the dart between his fingers. It was not until Greta laughed that he realized it was harmless. He threw the dart down to the ground. A twig broke to Wolfram's right and he turned towards it. A crouched figure dressed in black hunched over thinking he was not sighted. Wolfram could not help but think that Yuuri needed more stealth training.

"Yuu-" Wolfram started to lecture him, but was startled by another CLICK. Another small dart bounced off his stomach and rolled away. Yuuri laughed from behind the tree burst out from behind it, sword in hand. Wolfram cried out when Yuuri swung the sword at his side.

Wolfram had nothing to defend himself with. H backed up and braced himself with his arms, shutting his eyes. When the sword came in contact with his side he had been expecting pain, but none came other than a small bump like a pillow. He opened his eyes to Yuuri who was smiling at him in an amused way, the foam sword still touching the his side lightly. He grabbed Wolfram's wrists and shouted behind the blond to his counterpart.

"Now! Get the package!" Wolfram looked to Yuuri, then noticed the little girl in a bright pink dress running for the picnic basket in his peripherals. He whipped around, pulling out of the king's grasp and lunged at the little girl. Yuuri had been to slow to keep hold of the blond, so dropped his sword and turned around to look for his gun again and sneak towards the package. Wolfram enveloped Greta around her waist and pulled her underneath him before he rolled over and pinned her to the ground.

"You think you could defeat me so easily?" Wolfram said to his would-be assassin. Greta gasped in false fear and she screamed. He looked up to see Yuuri grabbing hold of the picnic basket. It was then that Wolfram noticed another harmless sword strapped the girls back. Quickly, he pulled it out and put it against the girl's throat.

"Drop that basket! Or the girl dies!" Wolfram said evilly pulling Greta up and standing to face the king. Yuuri gasped and pulled out the gun, pointing it at him. The blond shook his head and brought the sword closer to the girl's neck threateningly.

"Ah ah…I would not do that if I were you. I'll kill the girl before you are able to use that thing again. Drop the…uhm…weapon." Wolfram said, not knowing what to call the object in Yuuri's hand. He was used to Yuuri bringing home strange things from his home planet, normally he disliked them or saw little use in them, but this one; Wolfram liked. The young king looked defeated and he lowered the gun.

"Alright you evil fiend, just don't hurt the girl." The plastic gun fell to the dirt and Wolfram grinned. Greta gasped theatrically, not genuinely afraid for her life, but playing along all the same.

"It seems I have beaten you today…" The blond said pompously . He was about to let go of Greta and end the game when Yuuri smirked.

"That's what you think!" He jumped forward, did a roll on the ground while picking up the gun and fired. Wolfram blinked as an orange dart appeared on his forehead. He looked up at it and then down at the girl in his arms who was pretending to be afraid. Wolfram staggered backwards and released Greta before pulling the dart off as if it pained him. He fell to his knees with an aggravated cry.

"Arg! I've been…uh…mortally wounded!" Wolfram said for lack of a better word. He dropped the foam sword and fell backwards dramatically. He hit the dirt softly and closed his eyes.

"Yay!" Greta jumped up and hugged Yuuri, who was laughing again at Wolfram's display. If he had know Wolfram was such a great actor, he would have brought him back to try out for his school's play. _'Who knew he could actually let loose and have fun? Not only that…but he let me win. I'm impressed.'_ Yuuri thought to himself before running up to Greta.

"We won Greta!" Yuuri exclaimed, pulling the brunette into his arms and cuddling her. She smiled brightly and nestled into his arms. After a moment, Greta looked over at the blond who was still lying in the dirt. She cocked her head to one side and looked up at Yuuri.

"Is he dead?" Greta asked innocently. It was at this point that Wolfram decided to pretend to be. He figured he would scare Greta when she came over to check. Yuuri looked over at the blond and shrugged.

"I don't know…Maybe we should go check?" Yuuri suggested.

"You do it." Greta said wisely. She had fallen for Wolfram scaring her in this way many times before. Yuuri, trusting little soul, nodded and knelt down beside the blond. He put his hand on the boy's neck and pretended to feel for a pulse. Wolfram had flinched at his touch, but remained still. The blond was waiting for the perfect time to launch his surprise attack.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked, but the boy remained motionless. Not giving in to Wolfram's childish game, the king stood up and moved a few steps away. Yuuri moved his shoulders up and down and looked back at Greta.

"Yep, he's dead." Yuuri said simplistically. Wolfram frowned as his plan fell apart. Greta looked sad.

"But how are we going to have a picnic without papa?" She said in a disappointed way. Yuuri looked to Wolfram who still was unmoving and sighed.

"I don't know… If only there were a way to bring back dead guys." Yuuri said sadly, hanging his head in an apologetic way. Wolfram bit back a laugh at Yuuri's choice of words. Greta gasped as she had a revelation.

"Maybe it's like that story papa Wolf read to me today!" Greta exclaimed. Yuuri looked confused and Wolfram smiled to himself. _'Oh? Yuuri…how will you react to this?' _he thought.

"What do you mean by that Greta?" Yuuri inquired.

"Kiss him!" She shouted. Yuuri sputtered incoherently. _'Kiss him? What books has he been reading her?'_

"W-what?" He asked incredulously. Greta nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, when the princess falls asleep for a long time after she gets cursed, her prince had to kiss her to wake her up!" Greta explained. Yuuri's eyes widened. _'Sleeping beauty… curse children's books.' _

Wolfram's heart fluttered nervously. He wanted Yuuri to kiss him more than anything, but was unsure of how to approach him on the subject. Yuuri had decided to give their relationship a try and no longer denied they were engaged, but Wolfram was unsure of just how far to push Yuuri.

"Wolfram quit jacking around and get up already." Yuuri said as he shook Wolfram's shoulder. The blond remained completely still. _'Greta, if this works I owe you for life.' _Wolfram thought to himself, hoping the girl would not give up so easily at the prospect of a kiss being the only way of waking him.

"See daddy? It's the only way! Hurry up already I'm hungry!" She was bouncing up and down with excitement and Yuuri had turned as red as the blanket sticking out of the picnic basket. He knew he had to placate his daughter's insatiable appetite of fairytale love, but he was conflicted. Yuuri had decided to go along with Wolfram in their relationship, but had yet to decide entirely.

'_Wolfram when you wake up I am so going to kill you for this.' _Yuuri thought to himself. The idea of kissing a boy was odd to Yuuri, but he knew he had to do it. Wolfram gave up on waiting and was about to sit up laughing and surprise them when suddenly he felt Yuuri's lips on his. Wolfram's heart skipped a beat. The blond gasped and his eyes flitted open. They broke apart quickly and both boys' cheeks were flushing a deep scarlet.

"Y-Yuuri…?" Wolfram said when the boy backed away. Greta clapped happily.

"It worked!" She exclaimed, claiming Wolfram's lap as she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace halfheartedly, still stunned by Yuuri's previous actions. Greta scuttled off to set up the picnic.

"You actually did it." Wolfram said incredulously, not quite sure whether or not to believe what had happened.. Yuuri blushed yet again.

"You were dead." Yuuri tried as an excuse to cover up for what he had done.

"I was faking…" Wolfram corrected him. Yuuri flushed deeper and clambered about to come up with some sort of excuse.

"She pressured me!" Yuuri whined loudly. Wolfram raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You liked it." Wolfram accused, though knowing he would deny it. Yuuri flushed deeper if that were even possible and sputtered out.

"S-so?" Yuuri said. The blonds' eyes bulged. He could not believe that Yuuri actually admitted to it.

"You admit it!" He exclaimed in utter surprise. Yuuri huffed indignantly.

"Look Wolfram if you are going to make a big deal out of this every time it happens I won't do it again!" Yuuri said curtly, not really knowing what he had just implied. Wolfram blinked as the comment registered.

"Every time? As in…you _want_ to do it again?" Wolfram asked in disbelief. Yuuri looked down sheepishly and half-nodded. He had enjoyed it much more than he would have thought. It had sent a thrill through him that he could hardly wait to experience again.

"Maybe…" The double black answered in a sheepish tone. Wolfram gasped happily at the answer and pulled Yuuri into his arms. Yuuri let out a yelp of surprise, but did not pull away. They stayed that way for quite a while until Wolfram pulled back and placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"I guess I could let you win a battle and pretend to die more often then." Wolfram said sarcastically. Yuuri shrugged and decided to try to entice the blond again.

"That or I could just pretend you never woke up and do it again." Yuuri said slyly, trying to act cool. Wolfram snickered at his antics and shrugged.

"Either way.." the blond retorted with a simplistic tone. Yuuri leaned in to kiss the 'dead' boy again. Their lips mingled for a while until they were interrupted by a huffy voice a few feet away.

"Daddy, papa is already awake. You don't have to kiss him anymore." Greta was sitting on the blanket with the food set out waiting for them hands on her hips. Yuuri smiled softly and then stood up, bringing Wolfram with him.

"Sorry Greta. I was just making sure." He said with a chuckle. Yuuri grasped the other boy's hand and pulled him towards the picnic blanket. They sat down and enjoyed their picnic as a family.

"So how did it go?" Jennifer asked her son as he walked past her carrying the large crate of Dart Guns and Foam Swords. He smiled at her and replied.

"It was the best idea I had yet." The young king put the box back in the attic and turned around to leave when he noticed a small box to his left labeled "Water Guns and Balloons" Suddenly…he had another idea that just might turn out more fun than his last.

Yuuri made a mental note to look in his attic more often.

**I love this! Me and my roommate had a random Nerf war the other day in our room and I thought Wolfram and Yuuri might enjoy it as well. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**LexieCasey**


End file.
